


Model Citizen (Zero Discipline)

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Doyoung's 1972 Volkswagen Beetle is far too small for anything other than driving him from his childhood home to his university and back, but they've managed it before and they can do it again.





	

The car echoes with the harsh sound of rain drops the size of golf balls pelting down on its steel body and the front window, drowning out any other sound from the outside, except for the rumbling thunder that follows every time the purple sky lights up. The purple-grey clouds are thick over the entire city, but out there on the outskirts, in the parking lot of an abandoned school building, there is no light to fill the space around them and the darkness is as exciting as it is reassuring.

Doyoung feels as terrible about having to hide away like this as he always does, but with Jaehyun pulling at his body with arms and legs the way he is doing it makes it easy to forget. At least for the time being.

They have just barely started, but the windows all around them are fogged and the back seat is getting heated despite the falling temperature inside the car. Doyoung has lost his shirt and his trousers are pushed well enough down his legs to allow for movement and easy access. Jaehyun still has his thin sweater, pushed up to his armpits as Doyoung bites kisses into his chest and sucks on his nipples, and his trousers are somewhere in the front seat, his boxers barely hanging on to his right foot. It is cramped in the back seat and the leather upholstery is sticky against sweaty skin, but feeling Jaehyun’s leg glide against his skin as he wraps it around him as far up on his back as he can, and Jaehyun’s fingers gripping his hair as he moans in absolute pleasure, makes the uncomfortable space more than bearable. Doyoung moves his three fingers in and out of Jaehyun at a slow pace and smirks at the minute wiggling Jaehyun does to get more of him. In any other situation, any other place, he knows Jaehyun would have braced himself against whatever surface he was on and fucked himself on Doyoung’s fingers to get exactly what he wants and how he wants it, but in the narrow seat of Doyoung’s tiny 1972 Volkswagen Beetle the only thing he can do is hold onto Doyoung and let him do the work.

“This was a lot easier the first time we did it,” Doyoung grunts as his knee almost slips off the seat and he braces himself just in time so as to not hurt either of them. Jaehyun laughs around a moan as Doyoung’s fingers jolt hard against his prostate, “we were younger then, we were both shorter and your shoulders weren’t nearly as broad,” he huffs and his right foot hits against the ceiling when Doyoung rubs his fingers determinedly over that same spot inside him.

“I can just ride you, that would be easier” Jaehyun slams one hand against the window above him and grips the assist strap near the ceiling with the other as Doyoung thrusts his fingers into him at a maddening pace.

“No, I want you like this” Doyoung mumbles against the crook of Jaehyun’s knee before raising that leg over his shoulder and pulling his fingers free. He sets one foot onto the floor of the car after covering his cock with a condom and lube and braces himself as he leans over Jaehyun and guides his cock to the younger’s hole. Jaehyun tightens his grip on the assist strap and the muscles in his legs tense as he lifts his hips from the leather seat. Doyoung holds his hip with one hand as he slowly inserts the head of his cock into Jaehyun’s ass and then he grips his cheeks with both hands and spreads him open, giving himself ample room to thrust all the way inside his lover. Their moans mingle in the heated space as he sinks inside and when he leans over Jaehyun’s body the other cranes his neck to meet him and their lips clash in a somewhat awkward and unbalanced kiss that still manages to make their hearts race. Jaehyun shifts his right leg from over the back of the seat and onto Doyoung’s shoulder and Doyoung runs his hands up both of Jaehyun’s legs and grips his right knee securely before he starts to move.

He is mostly sitting up, with one foot planted on the floor supporting him and his left leg folded underneath him and he grips the top of the seat with his free hand as he thrusts once inside Jaehyun. He sets a rhythm of slow thrusts, pulling out nearly to the tip and then sinking in ball’s deep, careful not to jostle them too much and do them any damage. Jaehyun’s hand continues to clench around the plastic strap above his head and the fingers of his right hand dig into the little space between the wall of the car and the window as Doyoung continuously thrusts against his prostate. His back arches as much as it can in the confined space as pleasure clouds his mind more and more and he enters that familiar and welcoming state of a trance-like mentality where nothing matters, but the thrill of Doyoung’s cock inside him.

It doesn’t take much for Jaehyun to lose himself to it and forget the precautious position they are in as his body starts moving almost erratically to get _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_. With his back arching and his legs tensing over Doyoung’s shoulders he bumps his head hard against the hollow steel frame, but doesn’t seem to notice as he only moans for _more_ and _more_. Doyoung leans over him, folds Jaehyun’s body nearly in half, so he can wrap a hand around the top of the younger’s head, and taking advantage of how Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind the position he starts thrusting at a faster pace.

Balancing on his knee Doyoung angles his hips and rolls them in shallow, undulating trusts that causes his cock to rub near constantly against Jaehyun’s prostate. With his body mostly constrained to tensing his legs around Doyoung’s head, Jaehyun resorts to clenching down on Doyoung’s cock inside him, showing his enjoyment through teary eyes and desperate moans as Doyoung drives him closer and closer to orgasm.

Doyoung licks over Jaehyun’s lips and into his mouth as he moans loudly at the delicious tightness he experiences when Jaehyun clamps down on his cock and only a moment later he is shouting Jaehyun’s name and coming hard.

He doesn’t stop moving until his balls are spent and then he pulls out and discards of the condom into a plastic bag before gently moving Jaehyun’s legs from his shoulders. Jaehyun is gasping for breath, looking up at him with a desperate plea for fulfilment shining through his fucked-out countenance. Doyoung scoots back the little he can and leans down to take Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth at the same time as he thrusts three fingers inside him and curls them instinctually around his prostate. He fingers Jaehyun and sucks on the head of his cock until the younger erupts in his mouth, painting his tongue with cum. Doyoung swallows it all and only when Jaehyun whines in discomfort does he allow his cock to fall from his mouth. He still has his fingers inside Jaehyun, moving them in shallows thrusts and caressing the wet walls in comfortable silence.

Jaehyun grunts and tries to shift away because he knows what it is Doyoung wants when he does this and frankly, his back can’t handle another round in the elder’s tiny Beetle.

 

“Stop it” he mumbles tiredly and pulls at Doyoung’s wrist. Doyoung pouts, but concedes and pulls his fingers free and sits back against the wall of the car.

“My back is already hurting” Jaehyun whines as he gingerly lowers his right leg from the back of the seat and stretches both legs over Doyoung’s lap as far as he can. He’s not nearly short enough to be lying down in this car.

Doyoung rubs his thighs with gentle palms and kneads his aching calves and then he picks at Jaehyun’s socks and laughs.

“I can’t believe you fucked with socks on.” Jaehyun reaches over and pinches his wrist, “you’re still wearing shoes so shut up.”

Doyoung laughs louder and leans into the front seat for a washcloth and bottle of water from his bag. He carefully wets the washcloth and proceeds to clean his own cock and Jaehyun’s ass and when he is done Jaehyun finally pulls himself to sit up, groaning exaggeratedly all the while.

Doyoung only spares him an amused smile as he drops the items to the floor and starts pulling his pants and trousers back on.

“I’ve been thinking,” he says as he reaches for Jaehyun’s trousers in the front seat and finds his own sweater thrown over the steering wheel.

“You’ll be joining me at K-ARTS in just a few months and I know you’ve been talking about dorms and such, but I thought maybe we could get a small condo for the two of us.” Doyoung pulls his sweater over his head and when he turns to look at Jaehyun the younger is beaming at him so bright he can see his white teeth even in the near total darkness.

“Living together?” he asks and when Doyoung hums an affirmative Jaehyun scoots across the seat and wraps his arms around Doyoung and buries his face into his neck.

“No more sneaking around dorm mates who cancel weekends home or conservative parents who never leave the house?” he intonates it as a question, but Doyoung only laughs and runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair as an answer.

“Multiple surfaces that would need to be tested for their sturdiness?” Now Doyoung hums and raises and eyebrow, taking Jaehyun’s face between his hands he kisses him hard on the lips for only a single second.

“So is that something you want? Living with me I mean?” he asks the question seriously and Jaehyun quiets down and strokes gentle fingers over Doyoung’s face and into his hair.

“You mean; being with you and having a place where we can love each other openly at all times? Of course I want that Doyoung!”

Doyoung smiles and laughs a little in relief, “that’s good because I already have a few I want to show you.” Jaehyun can’t help but laugh as well as he curls back into Doyoung’s arms. The car is quite cold and Doyoung’s body is still very warm.

“Do you want me to turn on the heating?” Doyoung asks and Jaehyun hums, but he doesn’t move.

“We can always get naked again,” Doyoung whispers happily into his ear, “I could ride you.” Jaehyun smiles at the excited lilt to Doyoung’s voice, but once really is enough in this cramped space and he tells Doyoung as much. The other huffs in pretend disappointment and then untangles himself from a quietly whining Jaehyun to move the front seat back and climb into it so he can start the ignition. Once the heating is on full blast, he climbs back into the back seat where Jaehyun has propped himself up against the wall with a pillow behind his back and his arms open for Doyoung to crawl into.

They spend a few more minutes curled together in the back seat of Doyoung’s car, dreaming about their future and trading lazy kisses while soft music plays from the radio.

They drive back into the city with the rain still pouring down and thunder rumbling in the skies above, and their hands stay tangled between them the whole trip there.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Van Halen's Panama.


End file.
